


Diane Potter and Her New Freedom

by OC_Femslash



Series: Phoenix Potter [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter has a sister, Magic, Witches, Wizards, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OC_Femslash/pseuds/OC_Femslash





	1. Info & Prologue

**Diane Lily Potter**

**Biographical information**

**Born**

31 October, 1978, Godric's Hollow, West Country, England, Great Britain

**Blood status**

Half-blood

**Marital status**

Single

**Nationality**

English

**Also known as**

  * Girl-Who-Lived
  * Potter Girl



**Title(s)**

  * [TBA]



**Signature**

**Physical information**

**Species**

Human

**Gender**

Female

**Hair colour**

Red

**Skin colour**

White

**Family information**

**Family members**

  * Harry Potter (brother)
  * Ignotus Peverell (paternal ancestor) †
  * Linfred of Stinchcombe (paternal ancestor) †
  * James Potter (father) †
  * Lily Potter (née Evans) (mother) †
  * Fleamont Potter (paternal grandfather) †
  * Euphemia Potter (paternal grandmother) †
  * Mr Evans (maternal grandfather) †
  * Mrs Evans (maternal grandmother) †
  * Petunia Dursley (née Evans) (aunt) †
  * Vernon Dursley (uncle by marriage)
  * Dudley Dursley (cousin)
  * Potter family
  * Fleamont family (paternal ancestors)



** Magical characteristics **

**Boggart**

[TBA]

**Wand**

[13" length, sycamore wood, dragon heart string core, and unyielding flexibility](https://shop.universalorlando.com/images/L-Interactive-Ollivanders-Ash-Wand-1272547.JPG)

**Patronus**

[TBA]

* * *

The day of Diane Potter's 3rd birthday, she could tell her parents were skittish. They didn't do much to celebrate, but she was okay with that. She was only 3, after all. Her uncle Sirius visited for a short time before riding off on his flying bike. When she asked when she could ride it, he told her he'd soon be giving it to Hagrid, a staff member at Hogwarts. Diane was playing with her little brother when there was a knock at the door. Her mummy had jumped then started shaking. Her Daddy went to go downstairs and the three upstairs heard a fight breaking out. Diane's mummy picked up her brother and, with him on her hip, slammed the door shut. She put him in his crib, pulling Diane on her lap, whispering, "Oh, my babies. You are so loved. So loved. Harry, Diane, mummy loves you. Daddy loves you." 

Diane couldn't tell why, but she felt the weight of the words as though they could crush her. Perhaps they could. 

The door flung open and Lily's shaking intensified. She whispered. "My babies, be safe. Be strong." She kissed Diane's forehead. "Be brave, my darling. Protect your brother." 

With silent tears streaming down her face, Diane nodded. 

A pale and scary man walked in the room and pointed his wand at the three of them. "Step aside," he hissed at Lily. 

The redhead stood, turning to the serpent-like man. "Please don't hurt my babies!" Lily begged. 

"Step aside and you shall be spared." 

"No!" Lily snapped, her voice full of defiance. "You can't have them. You can never have them!" 

The man raised his wand above his head, pointing at the babies' mummy. " _Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled. 

Diane's mummy fell to the ground. The girl stood, wiping her tears. "Go away," she ordered, her high pitched voice surprisingly strong for a girl who just watched her mother be murdered. 

The snake-man laughed. "I imagine you'll be powerful when you grow up. Shame we'll never see just how powerful." He went to point his wand at her, but hesitated, thinking on her power being used for his side. He swept his wand sideways and she was shoved out of the way. He pointed at Harry. " _Avada Kedavra_!" he yelled. 

At the same time, Diane screamed, "No!" Her terror was showed by the screech in her voice. She managed to run forward, grabbing at the green light. Like smoke, some slipped around her hand, but she managed to shove the spell back to sender.

The man crumpled down, his cloak billowing in on itself. He was left as a pile of ash. 

Harry was crying. 

Diane looked to him to see a cut on his forehead. She frowned and walked over to him. Grabbing the bars of the crib, she hissed, pulling back. She looked at her hands to see them burnt raw. She stood in front of her brother, shushing comfortingly. She just sat there, not sure what to do. 

Goodness knew how long later, a man walked in. He fell sideways against the wall as he spotted Lily. A gasp fell from his lips. His body slumped to the ground before he crawled to her, cradling her limp body. He rocked back and forth, sobbing. 

"Who're you?" Diane asked innocently. 

The man looked up at her, took one look in her eyes, and sighed raggedly. "I knew your mother when she was a child, a student." He looked down at those once expressive green eyes, now flat and empty. 

Diane crawled over beside him. "You love her, don't you?" she asked. "The same way my daddy does." 

He looked down at her in awe of a child's perceptiveness. He nodded jerkily. 

"I've seen in cinemas... You close a person's eyes when they've fallen."

"She's dead, I'm afraid," he corrected softly. 

Diane flinched - barely perceivably, but he was well trained at noticing these things - and her form slumped a bit. But she forced it to straighten once more, looking back up into his eyes. "Do you want to, or shall I?" she asked. 

He nodded for her to do it. He caught sight of burns on her hands. He watched her go into the hall to close her father's eyes as well. Ignoring the extensive vocabulary for a 3-year-old, he sobbed silently. He had only a few minutes before the dreadful sound of Black's flying motorbike revved into his hearing. He turned to the girl who had sat in front of him once more. "I shall see you within a decade." Lowering his love gently, he stood, turned, and Apparated away.

With no one who would remember her weakness around, Diane bent over her mother and sobbed her heart out. She gripped at her mother's shoulders tightly and she felt her nails digging into the shoulders which would never again bleed. A large man entered the room, but Diane paid him no mind. She didn't even notice or she might've ceased her crying. 


	2. The Letter

8 years later, Diane now lived in a foster home with a couple who were forced to take her in. They despised everything about her, but were required to keep her in their home. Not that the people who left her there ever checked up on her. The house itself was currently empty. With no one around, a soaked Diane had no reason not to crawl from the large lake in the backyard and collapse on the bank. She coughed rather forcefully, gallons of water coming up and out. When her lungs were finally clear, she took in a deep breath and slowly exhaled. A warm golden mist surrounded her body and absorbed into her body. She was suddenly dry and nearly a foot taller. Her hair was at peak health and her dark brown eyes looked up at what was casting a shadow on her. It was her foster father. He had his remote in hand. The remote only had one big, red button, but that didn't take away from its efficiency. 

"You have a letter," he said simply. 

Diane, who was once again getting used to breathing, took several deep breaths and stood silently. She had learned not to talk back by now. She went inside and up the stairs. Entering her cramp bedroom, she went to the wardrobe and pulled out an outfit. It seemed like it would fit her. Changing into the over-sized bright green sweatshirt and black yoga pants, she grabbed a brush and combed out what she hadn't already fixed. She looked in the mirror, decided she looked good enough, and walked downstairs. Her foster mother, ever the posh bitch, sat tall and straight. She grabbed her teacup from it saucer and lifted it delicately to her mouth. When Diane sat down, she slid a beige envelope in front of her, her bony fingers never lifting the offending paper. Diane lifted the envelope and took the letter opener handed to her. She glanced at her foster sister, Isle, who appeared to have taken the brunt of the punishments in Diane's absence.

Isle made eye contact for a split second before fear overtook her features and she shoved her head into a bowing position. Isle was a thin girl, most likely due to lack of being fed, but pretty. She had dark hair and bright blue eyes. Her features were soft and she had dimples when she smiled, not that she did very often. She kept her hair at shoulder length and usually let the hair fall in her face, but that was only around the foster parentals. When it was just Isle and Diane, she'd pull it back so it was half up and half down. She was very small, but Diane could easily fix that. 

Tearing open the letter, Diane set down the opener and unfolded the paper. 

* * *

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_  
_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

    _Dear Ms. Potter,_

    _We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

    _Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

    _Yours sincerely,_

_[ ](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/6/67/Minerva_McGonagall_sig.png/revision/latest?cb=20111220005427) _

    _Minerva McGonagall_

    _Deputy Headmistress'_

* * *

Diane's heart sped up. She remembered her parents talking about the school. Apparently, that was where she was made. Whatever that meant. 

"Hogwarts," she whispered in awe. The bottom of her letter glowed. 

_'PostScript: I will be arriving to fetch you and Ms. Isle Littletree to gather your school supplies within the week.'_

Diane raised an eyebrow. "The deputy says she'll be here by this time next week." She set it down again. "Isle, what's with the clothes?" she asked. Apparently, she was done with their latest test and was allowed to return to normalcy, if that's what it could be called. They'd soon get annoyed with how she was different. Goodness knew how long her "freedom" would last, though. 

"Hey!" Isle cried. "Those are the newest styles!" she defended herself. 

Diane smiled into her teacup. 

"Actually," their foster mother commented, "that letter arrived last week, but, when your sister got one, we suspected you would need to be present." 

Diane's smile had dropped once she'd made her presence known again. "Happy birthday," she bade. That was the rule about Hogwarts. Students got their letters on or after their 11th birthday. "How long ago did you get your letter?" she asked Isle politely. 

"Just today." 

Diane nodded. She turned to her foster mother. "May I be excused?" she asked, gripping the letters. 

The woman nodded. When Diane set down her teacup, she noticed her bare hands. "And put some gloves on." 

"Yes, ma'am." She went upstairs and rummaged through her drawers. She found her [favorite pair of gloves](https://ae01.alicdn.com/kf/HTB1W0t2JXXXXXXgXVXXq6xXFXXXm.jpg) and slid them on. They had always been the same color and material. Her foster parents had to get a new pair, but bigger once every few years. If they weren't her favorite, she was prone to be irritated and take them off. Her parents couldn't stand the matching lightning bolt scars on her hands. The burns had healed, but the scars just wouldn't. Apparently, they'd foreseen having to free her from her latest test and got them in advance. She sat on the bed and looked at the second letter. 

* * *

_'HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

    _UNIFORM_

     _First-year students will require:_

    _1\. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_
    _2\. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_
    _3\. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_
    _4\. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

    _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

    _COURSE BOOKS_

    _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

     _The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

    _by Miranda Goshawk_

     _A History of Magic_

    _by Bathilda Bagshot_

     _Magical Theory_

    _by Adalbert Waffling_

     _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

    _by Emeric Switch_

     _One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

    _by Phyllida Spore_

     _Magical Drafts and Potions_

    _by Arsenius Jigger_

     _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

    _by Newt Scamander_

     _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

    _by Quentin Trimble_

    _OTHER EQUIPMENT_

    

    _1 wand_
    _1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_
    _1 set glass or crystal phials_
    _1 telescope_
    _1 set brass scales_

    _Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

    _Yours sincerely,_

__

    _Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

    _Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions'_

* * *

Diane smiled down at the parchment. Her heart would not stop stuttering. She placed her hand on her chest and slowed her breathing. She forced herself to stand, go downstairs, and outside to the garden. It had clearly suffered in her absence. 

* * *

That night, Diane ate plenty of food. It was another consequence of the tests her parents put her through. They'd learned, though, they had to feed her or someone got hurt and it was never Isle. After eating, Diane went down to her "bedroom" in the basement and walked to her "bed". She wondered if she'd be able to sleep after the latest test. She'd never felt so powerless and it'd been an awful experience. Experiences, she supposed. After a few minutes of thinking, she forced herself to lay down. She prayed both that sleep came and that it didn't. She didn't want to think about her tests anymore than necessary. She also remembered that she wasn't allowed to move at all while her foster parents were asleep or trying to sleep. Her bed had a thin mattress atop a layer of just springs which squeaked whenever she moved. 

One of the parentals always woke up or just knew when she had moved or caused the slightest squeak. After a night of no sleep and no movement, she watched the sun rise. 


	3. The Bank

When her foster parents finally started moving around at 8 in the morning, Diane was once again dying to move. Her back was stiff and her shoulders were ready roll. She had to wait for her foster mother's cooking to waft down the stairs before she moved. She walked up to the kitchen and stood in the doorway. She had no idea how they would act today. 

"Tend to my garden," her foster mother snapped. So, they'd be hostile, Diane concluded. 

Rushing from the room swiftly, she grabbed her gardening gloves, removing her casual ones. She got on her knees in front of the garden and started digging. She pulled out roots she recognized to be weeds. She grabbed the aqua globe and filled it up. Placing it in the potted plants, she sprayed the garden patch. 

Her foster mother popped around the side of the house. "Breakfast is done," she stated. "Get cleaned up and join us," she ordered. 

Diane nodded. She knew better than to talk when they were in this mood. She walked inside and put her now-dirt clad pajamas in the hamper. She checked her wardrobe - which set right outside her room - and saw it had been filled with clothes closer to her size. Not very stylist clothes, but clothes nonetheless. Diane was thankful it wasn't like the crap in Isle's. She quickly dressed in an over-sized green t-shirt and brown cargo pants. She quickly did her hair in two piggy braids before realizing her silver gloves wouldn't match. She got out a [black pair](https://thetoppro.com/wp-content/uploads/2018/11/Fingerless-Leather-Gloves-for-Women-4.jpg) and went to put up her silver. She paused. Where her silver ones went was now where the gardening ones were. Crap. Rushing back outside, she hopped from stone step to stone step before getting to the garden. Without stepping onto the grass with her bare feet, she reached for her gloves. She managed to get them, tossing the gardening ones where they went. She turned to go back inside when she saw a grey-ish/silver-ish tabby cat watching her. It had the strangest markings under its eyes and it looked slightly amused. She'd never known a cat to look amused. Hell, she'd never been around a cat for an extended period of time. Feeling like a moron, she waved gently. 

The cat sneezed. 

Diane giggled before going back inside. She put the gloves up before swiftly sliding into sitting at the table. 

* * *

After breakfast, Diane was cleaning the dishes when there was a polite yet firm knock at the door. Her foster mother yelled, "I've got it!" in an irritated and snappy voice. 

Diane had finished the dishes and dried her hands. She managed a peek at whoever was at the door, once her foster mom finally opened the door. The woman was a very stern, and looked very no-nonsense. She was wearing an all black sort of dress and hat a slightly tilted pointed hat. "Zelda and Charles Colton?" The woman was Scottish along with strangely dressed. 

"That's me and my husband," Diane's foster mother answered. 

"I'm Professor McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress of Hogwarts. I'm here to escort your daughters to gather their school supplies." 

Zelda nodded, opening the door wider. "You can sit in the living room while I make sure the girls are presentable for public." 

Professor McGonagall nodded her head in thanks, walking in. 

Pulling off the old-fashioned apron, Diane made a tray of tea and walked into the living room. "Hello," she greeted softly. 

The seated woman turned to her and her an expression of shock exploded over her face. Her eyes went wide and her eyebrows shot up. 

"I look a great deal like my mother," she confirmed, nodding. 

The woman smiled sympathetically. 

Diane held up the tray. "Would you like some tea or have you had enough for today? I can't imagine we're the first you've met with." 

"Were it a circumstance of giving the letters out, that would be true. But you are my only students today." 

Diane filed that information away, standing awkwardly. The professor hadn't answered the question. 

She winced, obviously noticing that fact. "Oh, yes please. My apologies." 

Diane giggled. She stepped forward, placing the tray on the table. "I don't mind," she stated. She pushed some hair from her face, behind her ear, and pointed behind her with her thumb. "I should get ready." She turned and went up the stairs. 

* * *

Both girls were dressed and the foster parentals had seen them off. 

Walking down the street, Diane asked, "Are we Apparating?" 

The woman smiled down at the redhead. "We're using a Portkey. Apparating isn't something we use on first years." 

Diane nodded. "That makes sense." 

Professor McGonagall was reminded so much of the girl's mother in that moment. She wondered for the millionth time if either of the surviving Potters remembered what had happened on that awful Hallowe'en night.

"Are we headed anywhere in particular at the moment?" the 11-year-old asked. She obviously understood that they needed to be out of sight for all forms of teleportation. 

"What's a Portkey?" Isle asked. 

Diane turned, walking backwards as she explained, "It's an ordinary-looking object enchanted to teleport us wherever it's designed to. We'll need to try our best to land on our feet." 

"Have you ever used one?" 

"Nope, but I'm excited to try it." 

Professor McGonagall smiled at her. And there was her father's adventurous side peeking through. She rolled her eyes. God help her. Next year, there'd be two of them. Perhaps she could retire early. Maybe Lily's genes would balance out James'. "There's an isolated section over by the park." 

* * *

In the park, under the cover of trees, Professor McGonagall pulled a pocket watch from under her collar and pulled the chain from over her head. It was bronze-gold and had a [crest](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/51/e6/8e/51e68e00f4f7e6ab652bd95317145b7d.jpg) engraved on the front. She clicked it open. "We're ahead of schedule," she said clearly. 

"And here I was thinking, a witch is never late nor is she early. She arrives precisely when she means to," Diane commented. 

McGonagall gave Diane a light smirk. "Yes, well, Tolkien's sentiments don't really apply to our kind of wizards." She held out the chain. "Hold on tight and don't let go for anything." 

All three females held onto the chain and, just to be safe, Diane hooked elbows with Isle. There was a dreadful pull sort of feeling around Diane's bellybutton and she felt the need to hurl. When they landed, McGonagall was on her feet, graceful as a cat, and Diane and Isle was on their backs, catching their breath. 

"As I understand it, Apparition is uncomfortable. And now Portkey." Diane looked over at her Professor, not getting up. "Is there a pleasant way to transport magically?" 

"Using the Floo Network doesn't feel much like anything."

"What's the Floo Network?" Isle asked. 

"Fireplace transportation," Diane informed, standing. She wiped her hands off, holding one out for Isle.

The blue eyed girl used it to stand, brushing off her clothes and hands as well. Isle was the quiet one. Diane was the crazy one, mostly due to her tests. 

"Whoo," Diane started, turning to face a brick wall. "Where are we?" 

"Just outside Diagon Alley," Professor McGonagall replied. 

Diane nodded once. 

McGonagall took out her wand, tapping the bricks around a dent in the wall. The bricks spun away, leaving an opening in the wall. "Welcome to Diagon," she said, waving her arm out.

Despite being told about the Alley, and visiting once when she was too young to remember most of it, Diane felt her jaw slacken. Her wide eyes took in as much as she could. 

McGonagall smirked. She loved this job. Walking through, she glanced back to make sure the other two were following. They weren't until they saw her looking. Then, they jolted forward, trailing after the older woman like puppies.

"Um..." Diane shook her head, attempting to clear the cobwebs. "I have the list." She held up the letter she'd pulled from her pocket. "Isle only has Muggle money. And I have none." 

The Professor looked back at them, walking swiftly toward the bank. "Diane, your parents left you an egg-nest. The Potter vault was split in two upon their... well, after the... um..." She turned to face forward, closing her eyes to think of another way to say their deaths. 

"My birthday," Diane supplied, nodding once to hint that she didn't want to talk about it. 

"Precisely. One vault is for you and the other is for Harry." 

"And we'll have the pounds converted?" she asked. 

"Clever girl," McGonagall confirmed. 

* * *

Inside the bank, Diane hooked elbows with Isle. "Those are goblins. They personally protect the bank and no one in their right mind would try to rob it." 

They reached the Head Goblin and Professor McGonagall started speaking. "Ms. Potter needs to access her vault," she held up a key and held it out to the goblin, "and Ms. Littletree needs to open one." 

The goblins separated Isle and McGonagall from Diane, taking the redhead further underground.

"Vault 687," the little man announced. He stepped from the cart and turned back to the girl who had already gotten the lamp from it's fastening.

"Here you are, sir." 

He paused at the moniker. 

Her green eyes looked at his face, curious as to why he stopped. 

He suddenly reached for the lamp and walked to the vault entrance. 

Diane got out of the cart and followed him to the door. She held out the golden key and the goblin handed the lamp to her wordlessly.

He unlocked her vault. "When you're of age, you won't need a key," he informed. "We'll use your wand as identification." 

"Oh, that's a brilliant idea," Diane stated. She stepped in and, to her left, there was a large door, as large as the entrance to the vault. To her right there was a smaller door, but just as intricately designed. 

"The larger door is yours as you are the eldest heir of the House of Potter." 

Diane looked over her shoulder at him. "I see." She stepped up to the door and it must've sensed her because it opened automatically. "Any idea how much I'll need for school supplies?" she asked. 

"The teachers who open vaults with Muggleborns say around 16 galleons, 28 sickles, and 13 knuts cover it each year." 

"Thank you!" she called. She finally turned to the contents of the vault and her jaw slackened. Piles and piles of gold. Mounds of silver. Hills of bronze. It was more money than she'd ever seen. Not that she'd seen much in her life. She covered her mouth, stepping back. A gleeful yet shocked cry coming from her mouth. No wonder neither of her parents left the house often. They were comfortable with her father's independent wealth. She found another room and entered it, glancing behind her. In here, there were jewels and magical objects. She ran to her father's cloak of invisibility, pulling it close to her. She buried her nose in it and let out a shaky breath. She found a suitcase with her initials on it and looked around. They'd thought ahead, probably anticipating their demise. She pulled the suitcase from the back room, folding the cloak and putting it in the door. Whilst doing that, she noticed the ladder leading down. It was extended. Poking out from under the cloak was a note. Diane plucked it and noticed her mother's handwriting. 

_'In case you need a getaway from the idiocies such as your father.'_

She resisted the urge to just sit there, tracing the letters, but she had to get moving. She pulled the suitcase up after putting the note back and closing the lid, grabbing a money pouch. She closed the 'Special Objects' door and entered the outer vault. She counted the money and got a lot more than necessary, gleefully noting that this was extended too. She attached the pouch to her belt and made her way out the vault. 

The goblin looked up at her. "I was getting worried." 

Diane waved her hand. "Oh, I just got swept away. There's a lot more... everything than I knew mum and dad had. Thank you, though." 

"Here, you can't quite take the suitcase in the cart." He snapped and the suitcase vanished. 

Diane tilted her head, looking at him. 

"It and all of its contents are upstairs and I've placed a repelling charm on it to keep everyone, but you from touching it." 

Diane smiled. "That's remarkable," she commented. 

He flushed under the praise. To make himself seem busy, he locked the vault back. 

Diane put her hand on her pouch, just making sure. She walked over to the cart, stepping in. She held her hand out to help the goblin which he paused at before using. They rode back, Diane holding a death grip on her stomach. 


	4. The Alley

When the cart came to a stop and Diane and the goblin left the dreadful form of transportation, Diane flounced over to her suitcase. "Thank you so much," she bade. "How can you stand that cart?" she asked. 

The goblin shrugged as he hobbled away. "You get used to it," he answered simply. He guided Diane back to the main room.

Diane rolled the suitcase behind her, approaching her teacher and foster sister. "Sorry. I got distracted," she said. 

"It's okay," Isle responded. 

Professor McGonagall nodded in understanding. "I can imagine." Her eyes were misty. 

Diane pulled out a handkerchief and held it out the woman who nodded in thanks as she took it. "Where are we starting?" she asked eagerly, figuring the woman would like the focus off her perceived weakness. 

Once she was done with the little cloth, professor McGonagall whipped it and it was immediately cleaned and dried. She handed it back to the young redhead. She opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off. 

"That... was... awesome," Isle commented slowly, in awe. 

Diane giggled at the awe, taking the handkerchief and folding it. She tucked it into her vest. She was glad that Isle had opened up to McGonagall a bit in the past half hour. 

"Indeed," McGonagall replied, obviously amused. She turned to Diane. "We'll begin with bookstore, I think." She turned and led the way. 

"I concur," Diane agreed wholeheartedly. She followed the professor and glanced at Isle. "Do you somewhere to put your books, Isle?" 

McGonagall glanced back at them and cringed. "Drat," she hissed. "I forgot all about that. Most just get a trolley in the first store they visit. Would you like to get a suitcase first or go get a trolley at the bookstore?" she asked. 

Isle glanced at Diane for her opinion, but the redhead's face was emotionless. It scared her how Diane could do that. She thought about it for a moment. "Could we get a suitcase first?" she requested. 

"Of course!" McGonagall responded. 

They walked to a store called 'Globus Mundi' and went inside. It was slightly crowded, but Diane quickly spotted the luggage. It was up on a high shelf. There were three columns with three options of luggage. "Professor McGonagall," Diane yelped. She pointed to them. 

"What kind does she want?" McGonagall asked in her teacher voice to be heard over the chatter. 

Diane read the labels and turned to Isle. "What kind of suitcase do you want? Normal, a little magically extended, or so big you could walk around inside. They all look and weigh normal, of course." 

"A little extended," Isle whispered. 

Diane turned and reported to her teacher. 

The woman, gracefully as she could, walked over to the bottom of the shelf. She pressed a button and turned it. A suitcase off the top flew over to the register. The three of them hobbled their way over. 

"Couldn't you have just 'accio'd it?" Diane asked, her hand gripping Isle's tightly. 

"First of all, no first year knows how to do that spell. Second of all, the walls around the suitcases are magic resistant. It's to prevent shoplifters," Professor McGonagall lectured. 

Diane liked the sound of the Scottish woman's voice. "I think I'll like your class," she muttered. 

Professor McGonagall, having heard the whisper, smiled. _'Your father did,'_ she thought. _'Even if he was a huge pain in my behind.'_

They made it to the register and Isle paid for the suitcase. They left the store and Diane let out a breath. "Whoo! Glad we're done with that." 

"That is the most packed store on the Alley," McGonagall reported, having come out unscathed. 

"Then, it's a good thing we went before the after-lunch rush," Diane said.

McGonagall's green eyes widened comically at the prospect of coming any later. 

Diane laughed at the expression. 

"Bookstore?" Isle asked. 

McGonagall got her head back on straight and shook it. She nodded then lead the way.

When they entered the [store](https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/harrypotter/images/f/f5/FlourishAndBlottsInterior1.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20160611043945), Diane was left in awe. She looked around to see books floating into their proper places and piles levitating behind customers, wands pointed absentmindedly. McGonagall smirked at her and Isle asked for the list. Diane thoughtlessly held up Isle's. "How long do we have in here?" she asked. 

"We can stay for, oh, an hour, I suppose. We're quite ahead of schedule," McGonagall reported, pleased to see the Lily in Diane. 

The two girls separated and wandered about. As Diane was getting her school books, she was looking at stray titles that seemed fascinating. 

Fifteen minutes prior to the hour limit, the three met at the register. Isle had an extra book and Diane had a whole freaking book series, 'Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel'. Isle was rang up first. "That'll be 12 knuts," the woman behind the till reported. Isle paid and Diane was rang up. "15 knuts." Diane paid as well and they left. 

"I suppose, as it is right here, we should get your wands now," McGonagall said. 

"We're doing all the exciting bits first," Diane noticed.

They walked in the wand store and McGonagall called out for a Garrick. 

An old man with pale silvery eyes and white skin rolled to the front of the shop on a ladder. "Professor McGonagall!" he greeted, clambering down from his ladder. He rushed to hug her and they gave friendly, and luckily short, greetings. He turned to the girls and instantly recognized Diane. Well, he had to give McGonagall a questioning glance. So, he recognized Lily. "Oh, it seems like only yesterday, I was giving your parents their first wands," he reminisced. 

Mr. Ollivander put his hand on his chin. "Would you mind if I started with Ms. Littletree? Your parents' wands were exceeding hard to find and I suspect you will be too." 

Diane smiled, holding up her hands and stepping back. She sat beside McGonagall, by the door, knocking her feet together. 

Mr. Ollivander was having a bit of trouble placing Isle's wand. She tried at least 3 (broke 3 vases) before he went up to the very top of one of his shelves. He grabbed a box turned to the side like how you would place a Jenga piece and came back down the ladder. He took the wand from the box, handing it to Isle. "Pine," he reported. "11 1/2 inches, unicorn hair, slightly springy." 

Isle took the wand, flicked it, and a vase with dying fuzzyball flowers turned to live lilies. 

"Aw!" Diane called.

Isle blushed. 

"I just made this the other day," he commented. Then he waved at Diane to step up. 

About 20 failed wands later, Ollivander disappeared into the back. Diane's feet were sore so she tried to relieve the pain by lifting her foot to be on her toe. Then, on a whim, she applied pressure. A loud 'pop' resounded through the shop. Diane winced at the loud noise and stood still again. Ollivander was still in the back. Diane turned to face McGonagall. "Is he banging his head against a wall or something?" she asked. 

"No," Ollivander replied, coming back into the front. He had a box in his hand. "I just had to dig this out. It was made years ago and it's never been chosen."

"Neither have a lot of them," Diane added. 

Ollivander pointed at her. "This is true. Try this one. Sycamore wood with a dragon heartstring core, 13" and unyielding flexibility." He handed the want over. 

The second Diane's fingers touched the wood, it sent a warm feeling through her which made her shiver. 

Ollivander smiled. "That was the last wand my father ever made." Diane seemed to have a penchant for making people cry. His moon-like eyes misted over much like McGonagall's had at the bank. 

They paid and left. 

* * *

**I think that's all you guys are really interested in.**


	5. Train Wreck Sorting

After an antsy month of waiting and reading their textbooks, the two girls were dropped off at King's Cross Station. The two girls only had their luggage so they didn't need a trolley and they walked to platforms 9 and 10. Professor McGonagall had given them two tickets which had been given to Diane. The redhead had been bouncing along until she saw no 9 3/4. She stopped and bent comically slowly as she came to a stop. Like, if she didn't really stop, the disappointment wouldn't seep into her. There were two laughs behind her and Diane stood up straight. She whirled around and saw two red haired boys on either side of Isle. The skittish girl ran over to stand behind the redhead. 

Diane ran over to the twins, jumping on them. She wrapped a leg around each of them, pulling them together by their shoulders. She leapt down. "Oh, oh, oh! I know this! Fred and George!" she yelped. She put one hand on each of their heads. "Molly's kids. The twins. The pranksters. Molly used to bring you over to play with me all the time. God, I hate that you're older than me!" she got out in one breath. She turned to Isle, holding her index finger and thumb together, leaving the other fingers splayed out. "Barely," she added. "By, like-" She paused, counting on her fingers as she sang the month song in her head, starting at April. "Seven months," she counted. "Man, I'm talkin' loud!" she yelped, ducking her head a bit. She ran back over to Isle. "I'm fine now. I'm cool. I'm chill." She forced her gloved hands together in front of her and brought her shoulders as together as she could in front of her. She let out a breath. 

The twins burst into laughter at the look on Isle's face. She hadn't seen this side of Diane a lot. She often kept herself very reigned in. 

"So..." Diane started. She pointed at the '9' and '10' signs. "9 & 3/4?" she asked. 

"You run at the wall," one of the twins answered, nodding at the pillar. 

Diane nodded. "Sounds legit." She grabbed her luggage, got in front of the pillar, and started running. 

"Not that pillar!" a feminine voice shrieked in fear. 

Diane halted and glanced over her shoulder. She saw a 11-year-old heighted older woman with colorful clothes on. "Molly!" she yelped. 

"Lily?" Molly asked. 

Diane shook her head. "No, the one that came out of Lily. Well, the one that came out first," she amended, remembering Harry. 

Molly suddenly hugged her. 

"This is new. Not bad, though." The redhead looked over the redhead's shoulder and at the other redheads. "Your mum's like an electric blanket." 

Molly pulled back. 

"Ooh, do her next." Diane pointed at Isle. 

Molly giggled, hugging Isle. 

Isle stuck her tongue out at Diane who shrugged a shoulder coyly. 

When Molly pulled back, Diane stepped forward. "I'm Diane, by the way. This is Isle. She doesn't talk much so don't take it personally. Isle, that's Molly. She was my mum's best friend." She hopped to sit on her suitcase, which supported her and didn't tip, surprisingly. 

Molly's eyes misted over. 

Diane leaned back, nearly falling off her suitcase. "Not again!" she yelped. 

Molly wiped at her eyes with her handkerchief. "Not what again?" she asked gently. 

"Uh... my lack of direction. You said not this pillar?" Diane asked, pointing behind them. 

"Oh, yes. It's the next one." She led the way. 

Once they were out of Molly's sight, Diane glared at the twins, pointing between them, going back and forth. There were two other, also red haired, boys behind the twins. Both were older. One, only by a little. 

"Hey, I'm Charlie. It's my last year." The oldest greeted, waving two fingers and his thumb from his forehead. 

"I'm Percy." Another redhead moved to the front of the line. "I'm a fourth year." He was holding a rat. A rat! 

Diane leaned over to Isle. "Do I need to reiterate our introductions?" she whispered loudly. 

Charlie laughed rather loudly. "No, we all heard." He pointed to the twin closer to him. "So, that's-" 

"Kids!" Molly yelped. 

The twin Charlie had pointed at shrugged. "You'd have said the wrong name anyway." 

They all walked over to Molly. "Charlie, you first," she prompted. The eldest redhead ran through the pillar. "Percy," she called. He ran as well. She pointed to the redhead closest to her. "Alright Fred, you next." 

The other one jumped in a sort of rage. "He's not Fred. I am!" 

"Honestly, woman, you call yourself our mother," 'George' grumbled. 

"Sorry, George," she stated genuinely. 

'George' lined up with the pillar. "Only joking. I am Fred," he called, running to the pillar. 

The actual George ran through without a word. 

Diane took a deep breath. She looked at Isle. "Ready?" she asked. 

"Together?" Isle requested. 

Diane didn't even reply. She held out her hand which Isle took. 

"I'll be right behind you," Molly promised. 

Diane turned to Isle. "So don't stop to enjoy the scenery," she said. They had one hand on their luggage and the other in the other girl's. Together, they ran through the pillar. Once on the other side, Diane looked around. She idly pulled Isle closer to the train, even though they were both in awe. 

As promised, Molly was right behind them, but they quickly got on the train. As they found their compartment, Diane saw the woman talking to the twins. They didn't look like they were being scolded, but they weren't exactly enjoying the conversation.

* * *

After a while of just sitting and reading, Isle and Diane were awarded visitors. Twin redheads poked their heads in on either side of the door they opened. "Mind if we sit here?" they asked in unison. 

Diane only glanced up from her book. "I don't mind. Isle?" she asked, going back to the Transfiguration text. 

Isle blushed. "I don't mind." 

The boys sat down, quietly chatting with each other. 

An older lady was pushing a cart stopped and opened their door after giving a quick knock. "Anything from the trolley, dears?" she asked. 

Isle sat up, looking at the cart with wide eyes. 

Diane looked at the twins who looked a little downtrodden and decided that wasn't the right look for them. She looked at Isle, then at the candy lady. "How much for four of everything?" she asked. 

The trolley lady's eyes went wide. "Oh! Umm..." She counted in her head. "A Galleon and five Sickles." She went to break it down any further into smaller coinage, but Diane was already standing. 

Diane pulled her money pouch from her belt. She pulled out exactly what the lady needed and distributed it amongst them all. She sat and grinned. "Let's see what the Wizarding World makes of candy," she said in a purely wicked tone. That and it would break the ice between the four of them. Not that the twins needed anymore ice broken with Diane. She turned back to the trolley lady. "Thank you..." She trailed off, asking for her name. 

The woman brightened considerably. "Thomasina," she finished. 

"Beautiful name," Diane commented. 

"Thank you." And she went on her way. 

* * *

After a few minutes examining the candy, Diane pulled out what looked the most normal. "Do licorice wands do real magic?" she asked innocently. 

"Nah. It's jus' the shape," one of the twins replied, eating his way through a jelly slug. 

Diane shuddered, looking away from the sight. She bit into the wand and smiled. "Ooh!" 

Isle was inspecting a pentagon box. "Are they real frogs?" she asked. 

Diane looked up sharply. "No!" she gasped, looking for hers. She flipped it over and read the back. 

"It's just a spell," one of the twins laughed. 

"It's gonna wriggle!" Diane moaned in complaint. 

The twins laughed. 

Isle looked horrified. "How do I make it stay still?" 

"You don't!" one of the twins laughed, tears streaming down both of their faces. 

Diane put a hand on her arm. "Save it for when we get to the school. I know a spell, but it may require my wand." She set the box aside and reached for a pyramid-like box. "Every flavour?" she asked. 

" _Every_ ," one of the twins agreed, having sobered up. 

The other one nodded. "There's your typical candies: chocolate, peppermint, the like; then there's spinach, liver, and tripe." 

"I once got a bogie flavoured one." 

"Ew," Isle deadpanned. The look on her face made the other three burst into laughter. She tossed her bean box to the twins. "You eat it, then." 

Diane opened her box. 

Isle wrinkled her nose. "You're going to try it?" she asked. 

Diane shrugged, leaving her shoulders back for dramatic effect. "What's life without a little risk?" She reached inside, pulling out a purple bean. "Besides this is a safe risk. So why does your brother have a rat?" she asked randomly. "That his security blanket?" 

"That's Scabbers. He's been in the family... long as anyone can remember." 

Diane frowned. "How old is he?" 

One of the twins shrugged. The other was eating. "11?" 

"In't that a bit... old for a rat?" she asked. 

"He's definitely slowing down," one twin said with his mouth full. 

Diane let it go... reluctantly. "Alright." 

"So, what house are you hoping for?" one of them asked. 

"House?" Isle asked. 

The boys looked to Diane to explain it. She sat back. "Not it." She opened her pumpkin pastie and took a tentative bite... one she tore off ( **bc coronavirus**!). 

"That sounds cool," Isle commented when the boys were through explaining. 

"There's no troll," Diane commented. "It's a hat. Telepathic, talking hat." She held out the pastie. "Want this? I'm not diggin' the pumpkin flavour." 

One twin was obviously holding back a grin and the other's eyes got really wide. 

"What?" Diane asked as Isle took the pastie from her. "The only pumpkin thing I really like is pie and that's in short bursts," she explained.

* * *

After changing into school uniforms and robes, Isle and Diane were lead to a lake with the rest of the first years by a very tall teddy-bear-like man. Upon arriving to the school, they were lead up some stairs where Professor McGonagall was. Diane gave a little grin and wiggled her fingers at her, bringing her shoulders up a bit. 

McGonagall held back a personal smile of her own, instead offering a tight one to all the students. "Welcome to Hogwarts!" she called. "Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But, before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses. They are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Now while you’re here, your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will earn you house points. Any rule breaking, and you will lose points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup. The sorting ceremony will begin momentarily," she reported, walking into the Great Hall. After a few moments of the to-be students talking amongst themselves, she came back, but this time... with a _scroll_. "We're ready for you now. Follow me." She lead them through some large doors that opened on their own. They passed through the two tabled in the middle and approached a pedestal. On said pedestal, there was a stool with an old hat. 

Diane coughed in a triumphant manner, glaring right beside her where the twins happened to be sitting. They just grinned at her and Isle. 

McGonagall stepped onto the pedestal, turning to face them. 

Diane got the message to stop walking, but the others were looking around the large room. They pushed against her. 

"Wait along here, please," McGonagall had to say. "Now... before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words." 

The man in the middle chair stood up, but Diane tuned him out. Forbidden Forest, blah, blah. She examined the Head Table with a sharp eye. A familiar pale man with dark robes sat beside a man with a turban. Beside him, a woman with a tilted witch's hat and yellow eyes. Next to her, a small man with fluffy white tufts of hair sticking out randomly. Beside him, an empty chair probably for Professor McGonagall. The Headmaster wore huge, purple robed and had really long hair; even his beard was long even to be tucked into his pants, which it was. Beside him, a darker skinned woman was tan-gold robes. Beside her, an old man with a white beard and a claw for an arm. There were a few extra professors on the ends of the tables which were turned, but, by the time she got to them, professor McGonagall was speaking. 

As much as Diane wanted to pay attention to the woman who she could tell she could gain a crush on, those green eyes were glued to the pale man. She rubbed her scars together through her gloves and only heard a few names called. 

"Katie Bell ( _Gryffindor!_ ), Cho Chang ( _Ravenclaw!_ ), Marietta Edgecomb ( _Ravenclaw!_ )-" Then her. "Diane Potter!" 

All clapping in the hall ceased. The redhead took a deep breath and walked up the pedestal. She turned and sat on the stool. 

_'Hmm, curious mind. Intense loyalty. You'd do anything for that Isle, won't you?'_ thought the voice suddenly intruding in her head. 

Wait. Littletree came before Potter. Where had she been sorted?

_'Now, now, don't let that decide anything.'_

Diane tried to look out at the tables, but the hat fell over her head. 

... Convenient.

_'Stubborn, I see. Quite the combination of your parents.'_

_'They were both Gryffindor,'_ Diane sent the thought up. 

_'But that's not where you belong. No... Better be....' " Slytherin!"_

Diane's eyes went wide and her heart stopped. The hat was lifted from her head and Diane made her face go blank. She stood from the stool and walked over to the sea of green. She sat at the end and glanced over her shoulder. She found Isle fairly quickly... among red. Her heart sank. They were in enemy houses.

A Slytherin walked over to her, shaking her hand. "Great to have ya!" the Irish prefect commented. 

"Indeed." That wasn't really an appropriate response, but that hadn't been Diane's goal. She'd just needed to say something. The hat had been right. She'd do anything for Isle. But how could she from opposing houses? 

Dinner was served, and by served Diane meant it appeared in front of her fucking eyes.

Needing to get some hydration back into her throat, Diane took a sip from adorable little goblets. She resisted the urge to spit it back ( **bc... coronavirus** ) and winced at the taste. She heard a bit of laughter and instantly recognized the source. She sent a less-than-subtle glare at the twins on opposite sides of a blushing Isle. 


End file.
